1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an explosion-proof and flameproof pullout safety surge-absorbing module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in order to prevent a surge (pulse voltage or pulse current) suddenly caused in daily life from impacting electrical equipment, a surge absorber is provided in the circuit of an electrical appliance for protection. In a conventional circuit, a thermal fuse is further added in the circuit so that the surge absorber, when detecting a surge or a higher temperature, can make the circuit to be open for protection of the equipment or surge absorber.
However, although the thermal fuse is capable of making the circuit of surge absorber to be open, the circuit could not be open and broken for trip in a short time. Thus, the surge absorber could cause explosion or start a fire to damage the equipment or bring a fire accident. Thus, it is necessary to improve the surge absorber.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,019, it is disclosed that a metal spring plate and a voltage sensor component (same as the body according to the present invention) are connected and, when the temperature of voltage sensor component exceeds a default setting, the metal spring plate breaks; however, the electrical connection caused by the electric arc cannot be effectively isolated, thereby the effect of open circuit being not achieved. Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,019, it is disclosed that a damper is provided between the metal spring plate and the voltage sensor component to solve the issue as described above. Although the damper may be used in the structure to solve the issue, the cost of production increases and the physical volume is comparatively higher; the improvement is necessarily made.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.